First Pokemon
by Midnight Raveness
Summary: There's nothing like the story of how you caught your first pokemon...


**_First Pokemon_**

"Hmm..., where would it be…?" mused the young girl.

Currently on the outskirts of the Ilex Forest, Ravinia was in search of an oran berry bush to collect the berries for her father. Making sure to stay within the sight of her mother who had accompanied her, the young girl busied herself with the small task.

"A ha! There you are!" she exclaimed to herself.

Making her way over to the newly found bush, Ravinia noticed a bit of plumage from behind the plant. Curious, the girl carefully peeked around the bush, and to her surprise, there lay an injured pidgey. Getting on her knees, Ravinia slowly made her way to the small pokemon.

"Poor thing…" she whispered, drawing the pidgey into her arms. "I'll bring you to Mama… She'll know what to do!"

Quickly gathering the berries that her father had asked for, Ravinia carefully made her way to her mother. Gently handing over the pokemon, Ravinia could not help but worry for the small thing.

Thankfully, it was only the pidgey's left foot that was the problem. In no time, the mother was able to set the foot right, and Ravina had even helped with bandaging it up.

"Don't worry, little pidgey. You're going to be alright!" whispered the young girl encouragingly, patting its feathery head.

* * *

After a week and a half, the mother had deemed the pokemon healed and ready to be brought back to the forest. Constantly with the small bird, Ravinia was a bit reluctant at this new revelation.

"Does she have to go back…?" Ravinia asked her mother sadly.

"Yes sweetie," replied her mother simply.

Ever the obedient child, Ravina wordlessly walked back the the forest, the pidgey safely situated within her small arms. Gently letting the pokemon down, she ran her fingers through its smooth feathers.

"I really don't want you to leave...but your family must be worried about you… You have to go back…" she told the pidgey.

Despite her efforts in returning the bird to its natural habitat, the small pokemon would adamantly follow the young girl whenever she tried leaving it behind. If Ravinia took a step forward, the pidgey was sure to follow. Amused at the sight before her, Ravinia's mother decided to interfere.

"How about we bring the pidgey home and ask Papa what we should do?" she asked, smiling at the two.

Ravinia turned to the pokemon in question. She wanted to keep the bird, but she did not want to keep it from its family. Surely its mother and father must be worried...

"Is that okay?" the girl asked her mother.

In reply to the question, the pidgey flapped its wings, seemingly alright with the idea. Ravinia smiled, and holding her arms out, the pidgey flew right into them, nestling comfortably against the young girl. The trio then made their way back home, anticipating what action would be decided to be taken.

* * *

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked the mother.

"Why not?" answered the father in reply. "She's definitely proven herself to be responsible enough. Plus it'll be a good learning experience for her."

"Hmmm..." thought the mother. "Alright then."

Turning to their daughter, the couple took out a brand new pokeball. Handing the object over, the father explained what it did and how it worked, and told his daughter to catch the pidgey. Looking at the ball, Ravinia decided it would be best to ask the pokemon itself for permission first.

"Is it okay with you…?" she asked the small bird.

In reply, the pidgey gave a small chirp. Breaking out into a smile, Ravinia threw the pokeball, successfully capturing the small pokemon. Not too long after, she let the bird back out, going over to it and giving it a hug.

"Don't worry," she reassured the creature. "I'm going to take really good care of you,"

Her mother and father stood a bit off to the side, smiling at the sight before them. Looking down at their daughter, the mother asked if Ravinia was going to name the pokemon.

"Name?" the girl repeated, mulling over the idea. "I think… I think I'm going to name her Pidge! What do you think?"

Pidge gave a short chirp in reply. Ravinia smiled, and once again, took the pokemon into a hug. Her parents were happy for her as well, smiles on their faces while watching the two companions together.

"Congratulations on your first pokemon, Ravinia."

* * *

_A bit of an introduction to my OC, Ravinia... _


End file.
